


Les choses à plat

by malurette



Category: LOVE MY LIFE - やまじえびね | Love My Life - Yamaji Ebine
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Eri et Ichiko savent discuter de ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas.





	Les choses à plat

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Les choses à plat  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Love my Life  
>  **Couple :** Izumiya Ichiko/Jōjima Eri  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/relationship study?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yamaji Ebine, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** 16, « _a couple you’d like to emulate_ » pour Femslash February (un couple que je voudrais imiter)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post one-shot  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Eri et Ichiko sont jeunes et pleines d’espoir pour l’avenir. Elles ont aussi des doutes et des incertitudes, mais l’important c’est qu’elles sont ensemble pour y faire face. Et elles ont une certitude absolue : elles s’aiment.  
Ça ne sera peut-être pas pour toute la vie, mais elles l’espèrent. Elles ont déjà réussi à passer l’épreuve de la séparation temporaire pendant qu’Eri travaillait son concours. Elle a renoncé depuis, ayant trouvé une autre voie, à la fois plus calme en matière de contraintes et plus exaltante pour sa réalisation personnelle, qui lui convient mieux. 

Ichiko fait ses débuts dans le monde de la traduction, en suivant son propre chemin et pas juste en marchant dans les traces de son père. Eri sait et comprend que leur relation est différente de celle qu’elle a avec le sien et n’a aucun reproche à lui faire. 

Elles n’avaient pas beaucoup d’expérience l’une ni l’autre avant de se mettre ensemble ; elles ont appris ensemble ce qu’elles aimaient, découvert et inventé les jeux qui leur plaisaient et discutent toujours pour se mettre d’accord dessus.  
Elles se promettent d’essayer de toujours être honnête l’une envers l’autre, de se dire les choses.  
Eri a commencé par cacher à Ichiko qu’elle n’était pas à la hauteur pour le barreau, tant qu’elle n’était pas sûre de réussir à écrire à la place, et c’est quelque chose qu’elle ne refera plus. 

Ichiko a avoué tout de suite son attirance étrange pour cette skinhead qu’elle avait rencontré, au risque de blesser Eri et d’exciter sa jalousie – elle préférait tout lui dire, justement parce qu’elle ne comptait jamais la tromper ni la quitter. 

Elles mettent les choses à plat pour pouvoir laisser derrière elles leurs anciens problèmes, et continuer à avancer au-delà des obstacles – le plus loin possible !


End file.
